Torn, Tattered, Torture
by AnimeCritic514
Summary: Ichigo was finally done with Aizen done with the Winter War but now this. This evil thought he was inhuman and cold-blooded and of course immensely insanely powerful. They keep him against his will and try to pry his secrets out. How long can one boy last
1. Prologe

While reading Rage and Grace I had an idea why can't I just make it adjustable with bleach? And than BLAM! Next thing I know all the ideas just start flowing into my head and I rushed to a computer and began typing.

Disclaimer: If I really owned BOTH of harry potter and bleach they wouldn't have different owner names would they?

Mr. Weasley was a good average man. He had a job and a wife and a little more than a few kids, heck, the most starling thins about him was his big heart and his flaming red hair. He had seven kids Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, Ron, and last but statistically more loved Ginny. Bill and Charlie both have wonderful jobs out of country while Percy's a been . . released from the family. Fred and George are the exact opposite of their good normal names and are the pranksters of the school, Ron is the quiet one and Ginny is the most outgoing. His wife, Molly, has a round face and a heart that rivals his own but her determination and ability to hold a grudge can subside even the twin's pranks.

His Moring routine today consisted of him running around the house looking for Ron's badge, as the twin's seem to have stole it again. His youngest child was exited that she got to be out in the open again. The twins were telling everyone about some ridiculous candy, when they got to the train station Lee's face was rather quiet green. When Molly and Percy finally got to the barrier we went on ahead and charge right thought it. Sirius acted up again and again but Molly kept him in his place with a "Good havens Sirius act more like a dog!" He then kissed his wife good-bye and followed the sound of apparating to work.

A few days after his seven children went to Hogwarts he received a message from the Aurors office asking him to come help them with something because of his 'muggle obsession' as they so kindly put it. He was very grateful that someone had actually _bothered_ with something muggle for once, it wasn't very often he got to show off some of his simple skills. He put down the strange puzzle device that the muggles called 'Rubix Cubes'. Highly addicting they are. As his lean and lanky form approached the much-abused elevator he was also extremely grateful that his office was on the same floor of the Aurors one.

It usually took 30-40 minutes to near enough to see the doors, let alone get into the elevator itself. So for once he could stop and talk to people every once in a while instead of worrying if he was going to make it to a meeting in time. Unfortunately everyone was in the hallways were hurrying all over the place trying to get to wherever they were going, so eventually he just gave up trying to talk.

He was halfway there before he heard whispering. Whispering about a new addition to the ministry, and a strange one at that. Only a few Aurors have seen the agency so far and they didn't know what their purpose was

'Not very social are they?' Arthur thought to himself.

He was close to the Aurors offices now. There! He turned into a hallway full of Auror offices. He pulled out the aeroplane memo and looked for an office number. Not to his surprise he found none. This was a prank pulled by some stupid official probably Arthur could feel his ears begin to heat up, hinting that they were turning red. As he turned to get back to the Rubix Cube a voice cut the air. This was no measly passer by; this was a voice that only an idiot wouldn't know.

"Hello Arthur going somewhere?" Cornelius Fudge. The Minister.


	2. Chapter 1

Arthur was flabbergasted and a heavy weight was suddenly put on his shoulders, the minister just caught him red handed in skipping work. Wonderful.

"Actually, Minister, I had a memo to come down here to help identify a foreign object but it had no office identification so I thought it was a hoax" better if he sounded smart. The minister seemed to not notice Arthur's suddenly straighter back and official tone of voice. In fact he seemed to smile like Arthur was an old friend instead of a taller than him subordinate. Arthur tried to smile back at him in the same fashion, but failed miserably.

"Arthur that memo was absolutely not a _fake _memo it was sent by me myself you know we want you to identify a strange heavy cleaver" Fudge was incredibly happy and had a light and airy feel to him. He was either extremely happy about something that concerns a great deal of people, or on drugs. He would have liked to bet on the former, but . . . if it was the latter he would like to know were to get some.

"I'm sorry Minister I get some of prank memos to try and make me look bad." Heck some wasn't enough to _top _it let alone try and discover haw many he had on the way. He's been sent pranks and jinxes since he first arrived at the office! One from the Cornelius himself! By now the minister had taken off his bowler hat and began playing with it, he was nervous as Arthur was! The minister began walking away from Arthur and motioning for Arthur to follow him.

"Hurry now hurry in we don't want any prying eyes on the ministry business, now do we?" Arthur paled, why would the minister decide, in the ministry itself, that this was his so called 'ministry business'. The Minister quickened his pace in the winding hallway. Arthur hurried to keep up with the slightly chubby man, very surprised that he would be able to move so quickly on such short legs.

When he finally caught up Fudge he was staring at a huge door. If it could even be classified as that, It was made of completely metal and had a sense of forbidding to it. That wasn't the thing that made Arthur reel back so hard he hit four escorting guards that he never saw before this point. The door was covered in huge indents and burn marks indicating a huge fight. The door was barley able to be called a door. The only thing that was he was able to relate it to a door is that it was on a wall and had hinges. The Minister inserted his wand into a slot on the side of the damaged door and Arthur realized something. This is the same security that they use in Azkaban! They read your wand and your granted entry.

'This must've been a _really expensive_ cleaver' was Arthurs only thought as he walked through he mangled door. As soon as he got to the other side he was stunned into silence.

The glass ceiling arched into wonderful decorative tiles and had magical sunlight streaming down into periodical places of sunlight that made a pattern on the brown and dark green tiles. It was beautiful . . . and must've cost a fortune!

'There goes my funding' Arthur sighed he needed that funding to. He was still looking around at the flora and fauna that was just outside the glass, he knew it was magically created but the beauty of it all was astounding. It was hard and expensive to do these spells so Arthur had no wonder that the Malfoy's put in a generous 'donation' as he likes to put it. It was only when the scenery went into a cycle did he turn his attention back to the Minister.

" . . . This part of the wall was modeled after the Malfoys own garden; these plants hanging on the ceiling are real and rare! There from some were in Italy, gorgeous things they are . . ." Fudge was blabbing on about something that looked like a sunflower and was probably about ten times more money and had less of a life to them. Arthur stopped walking and sighed. If you gave the Minister money he would be a slave to your wishes. Everyone at the Order hated that fact about Fudge.

They were out of the hallway now and had entered a courtyard looking area, with red, yellow, blue, and purple flowers placed strategically around the room to make it look bigger and more open than it usually would was beautiful and had a elegant air to it. There were people here dressed in green and yellow robes with a triangular pattern on them, they were laughing and had smiles on their faces.

Arthur had to wonder ' Why in the world?' these people were celebrating and rejoicing, while the minister had an air of dejection and misery. Fudge motioned for a few to come to them, then waved the original guard off. The Minister choose what had to bet the most massive people in the place, a good few hands taller than Arthur himself. They had more mussels than any off is boys and they all looked like bodybuilders. They had a delicate black symbol that had a flower and a fragile lettering UPP.

"Untied Protection Program" A guard answered his questioning stare. (1) Arthur reeled back in surprise. Why would such a beautiful and lively area of the ministry have such a heavy name? The Minister was on the move again and Arthur was gently pushed by the guard to follow. Fudge moved quickly throughout the botanical garden, clearly knowing every corridor. They guard was surrounding the Minister and had a wall to make sure Arthur didn't escape. A fact that he didn't miss.

The Minister led on through winding hallways and crazy floor plans. The scenery stayed the same but the air around them became dark and malevolent. They were declining now, going to somewhere that Arthur did _not_ like. The Minister and the guard became more stiff and quiet with each step.

They had been walking for no more than a few minutes when they came upon a door, if you could call it that. It was mangled and burned so badly that Arthur could have breathed on it to hard and it would have fallen down, exactly the same state as the door into the place.

"I keep telling them if _it _gets loose again these door will just crumble" Fudge sighed. He was making a move to insert his wand into a slot beside the door. The same security as before! Fudge sighed and turned to him.

"Now before we go into the holding chamber we have to lay down the basics" The Minister began taking off his bowler hat "this is an enemy that has a potential weapon that could level the ministry with one sweep, do not underestimate him please" still playing with his bowler hat he went on "don't hesitate to use a retaining spell" with that he opened the door and plunged into the darkness.

AN/

HEY! thank you to Kohanita, Escapedslave99 (thanks for the cookie), and 9tail-Naruto thanks for all the advice! i appericate it! 

Sorry for the late update it was kinda last minute!

Love- AnimeCritic514

1- United protecton program . . . . im not that origanal am i ? ;D


	3. Chapter 2

**AC: HELLO! ITS YOUR WORSE NIGHTMARE AGAIN! Ha! Juuuuuuust kidding . . . or am i? Never-mind me i just had a realization that i forgot to put in a disclaimer last chapter so. . . lets make someone else do it!**

**Edward Elric: this is why people hate you you know that right?**

**AC: and? your point? *pokes* . . . . *hard***

**Edward Elric: No the crazy does NOT own either or, happy?**

**AC: my abbreviations sound like air conditioning :D**

**Edward Elric:*sweat drops* anyway before we go rantastic on you here's the story**

**AC: REASON I'M LATE i fell . . . from a tree . . . . it hurt . . . . a-lot\**

The air suddenly became unbearable to breathe in and Arthur fell on the ground, eyes bulging. He couldn't stand up at all the pressure in the room was at a crazy level, even this far underground the pressure does increase a little bit but this is insane! A cool thing was pressed to his face and a puff of air came at his face. He took it gratefully. Arthur's eyes refocused on the room around him, the first thing he saw was nothingness. Blank dark walls that had no sign of anyone ever begin there; the floor was hard and concrete and the air was unbearable. If this were a prison, then Arthur would use this to scare Azkaban prisoners at night.

The thing on Arthur's face was being clicked into place and Arthur could feel its weight. He felt it and discovered it to be a face mask. It was silver and was lighter than it should be, magic, and had and extreme filter spell on it. The face mask had made it easier to breathe but made no restrictions on the pressure on his shoulders.

"Don't worry the creature should be restrained soon" the guard on this left was on one knee and was trying to stand but was failing miserably. The Minister was on his knees and breathing hard, his eyes were fluttering open and close. They we in a tight spot.

The whole pressure was being gradually lifted off his shoulders; he was slowly regaining the ability to breathe. He was suddenly grabbed by the arms and shoved upwards. The gesture was wasted because as soon as he stood still, he folded inward again.

The Minister was on his feet going towards a dark patch in the wall. He motioned for the guard to pick up Arthur and bring him over. The guard brought him over with his feet dragging along the ground behind him.

"Arthur its only temporary!" the minister tried to sound happy or exited but even he was feeling the effects of the atmospheric pressure. Arthur was beginning to feel his legs again, so he walked the two feet towards Fudge. Fudge then grabbed his hand and pulled his toward the blank wall. Arthur concluded that the Minister finally snapped and just fell into air , expecting to hit the ground.

He hit a extremely hard surface. In midair. He didn't know whether to scream or say a congratulations to a good concealment charm, so he chose option three. Sit there in shock.

The Minister got out his wand and said "_Epoto"_. An absorption spell, used to give someone temporary power. Arthur was confused, air would give him energy? Or the other way around?

He got his answer when a jolt of electricity went through him. The equal of this was taking all the drugs known to man, winning the Quidditch world cup all by yourself, and then slapping Malfoy and his son around by there own money. Now he knew what Fudge was on earlier and the feeling was amazing and carefree. Not a soul could touch him in this happy place. The energy quickly made him light headed, he couldn't move away from the thing he was laying on though. He felt like when you eat way to much in way to little time, full and uneasy.

The guard pulled him off the invisible object, and steadied him on his wobbly lanky legs. He looked down where he fell and reeled back.

His had had fallen on a H.U.G.E cleaver. It was a black sword with a deadly whit gleaming blade. The handle was a crazy array of bandages wrapped around an assumable metal piece. It had power he could feel it pulsing around the edges and shinning in the low light. Arthur's hand was only inches away from the sharp edge. He jerked his head back and looked at a flicker in the solid cleavers form. A imperfection, a illusion.

'_But_', Arthur reasoned with himself,' _you can't feel or gain energy from a illusion_.' His heart was pounding in his chest, his eyes were wide and his knees knocked together. There was no reasoning with logic itself.

"Pick it up" A short command came from The Minister. Arthur's head whipped around to look at him.

"Pick it up" He commanded once again. Arthur's hand went to the handle and he felt a jolt of left over power, he lifted and. . . nothing happened. He could not lift the well over three hundred pound sword. He felt along all the bumps and dents in the metal, the places where strong hands wore groves in the heavy bandages in the hilt, he felt along the lines that ran vertical on the sword that were where the strong swordsman blocked attacks, he saw the crevasses where other swords had hit the blade itself. The imperfections were what made it perfect. The crazy cleaver set off a lazy spark that drifted to the top.

"The creature handles this with ease you know, and it weighs three hundred and fifty pounds of pure metal" the Minister ran his hands through the bandage that was handing off the handle "this thing could level all of us in one unconscious move". Fudge walked to a wall and strapped on his silver face mask. Arthur hurriedly put on his. The guard put theirs on easily and without hesitation.

"Arthur" Cornelius voice was small and rapid "get ready to meet the beast"

**Oh! I'm so mean! I end it on the verge of them meeting!**

**Special thanks to all who reviewed!**


	4. Chapter 3

**AC: hello . . . miss me? anyway I'm here to clear things up **

**1) not my story idea as i mentioned in the Prologue i based it from rage and grace**

**2) I'm not only crazy but also insane :)**

**this time i have a good friend . . InYuasha!**

**InYasha: i have places to be you know so why do you torture us?**

**AC: 'cause i wanna!**

**InYuasha: fine the mental patient owns nothing**

**AC: 'cep my mac! :D**

Arthur was walking behind the Minister. Fudge was playing with his bowler hat. Off, spin, on again, just a crazy pattern that was fascinating and disturbing at the same time. The guards were caring the cleaver. The whole thing was crazy. the pressure was increasing but as long as they all kept close to the sword they had nothing to worry about. They never passed not a single soul in the narrow hallway. The hallway was black and depressing, unlike the ministry walls that had at least some decoration, these walls had nothing but brick and concrete. The air around him made him shiver even if it was warm.

This was going to turn out bad.

They came upon a dead end. Fudge took out his wand and muttered a charm. The wall fell around the processions feet, the place were it fell was an achingly familiar metal door. This time it was pristine and new, not broken and maimed. The Minister pushed open the door without the fancy fanatics of the others. Arthur wearily followed the crazy chubby man inside. As soon as he got inside he regretted it though.

A huge machine blocked the passage any further, the only way to move onwards was through a small gap in the side. Arthur looked at the gap then at the massive shoulders of the guards, highly doubting that they could fit their massive shoulders though. Cornelius simply walked in the gap and motioned for them to be silent and follow. Arthur sighed today was going to be a long one. He squeezed himself though the gap. He found a long stairway in his way, and the minister halfway up it.

The stairway was starking contrast to the others. It was white and had no pressure to it, the walls were clean and happy. Arthur was moving swiftly and quickly reached the stairs. As soon as he reached the top he was amazed, there were machinery every where gauges, buttons - he wanted to push one- and vials of liquid. it looked like a laboratory. The Minister was what looked like a control chair overlooking a huge piece of glass with a machine in it. It was an observatory.

He walked over to where the Minister sat and his face fell and his eyes grew wide.

There, sitting in the middle of the room with tubes and chains connected to him, was a teenager. He was suspended in liquid with his eyes closed, he wore a strange set of clothes, obviously foreign. His eyes were closed and his orange hair -that was so similar to his flaming red he was appalled- was waving slightly in the bubbling purple matter. He looked like he was in extreme pain his hand were shaking and his body looked starved. His bare chest and back were showing and the number of scars and wounds that dominated them was insane, he was a fighter no doubt about that. There was a huge untreated gash in his right side that was infected. He was held in his chamber with thick glass and chains that strapped his hands and legs to the top and bottom. His lips were moving in incomprehensible words behind a mask that gave him air.

He suddenly twisted and tried to pull a tube out, but the tube stayed in place. His eyebrows pulled together in frustration. He tried again but to still no avail. His body gave up and he went still. The only thing that made Arthur sure he was alive was the monitors that showed his unsteady heartbeat.

Fudge pushed and pulled some buttons and levels and the water began to drain. The tube that the boy was in began to creak and groan draining the purple water, the teenagers body was now exposed to the elements and the water that supported him earlier was gone and he hung limp.

The Minster called the guard inside the chamber to give the limp body the six foot cleaver. They did so with haste, leaving quickly.

The poor boy looked up and opened his brown eyes. Arthur had to look away because in those eyes were determination and resolve instead of hopelessness and innocence that where in child's eyes. The boy had seen to much in his short life. he tried again feebly against the chains that kept him restrained. His body did not match his body at all. The child had muscles yes, but they were deteriorated and almost gone.

The guard was gone and Fudge pressed a button and the boy fell on the ground in a lifeless lump.

He moved over to were the cleaver was and touched it with care, he was obliviously familiar with it. His hand went to the hilt and slipped into the groves made by his own fights. He felt the places where the dents and imperfections where and showed a little smile.

Then passed out. He just fell over and collapsed. The Minister sprang into action pulling levers and pushing buttons waving around his wands in complex spells that Arthur never heard before. The guards came into the room muttering to themselves, something about 'demon' 'horcrux' and 'monster'. Arthur was appalled, the boy passes out and the muttering begins, well!

He never got to finish the thought because a horrible sound came form the boys form. A yell of pain and insanity. THe form of the teenager was twisting and writhing, his eyes met Arthur's and he thought he saw black tendrils in them. the iris took on a gold-ish tinge.

Then a hole formed in his chest the boy hid his face and said in a distorted voice "GET AWAY!" he was desperate "HURRY!" his voice was accented and foreign. He screamed in pain again. The minister was laughing at the power level he was giving off, one look at the gauge and Arthur was amazed. If exactly one hundred wizards made one bar this guy could take on the entire population of wizards and get out with only a scratch.

The boy was twisting and screaming. Arthur had to look away. The last thing he heard the Minister say before he turned was "Amazing! we could milk this power for centuries!"

**HELLO thanks for the reviews sorry i didnt want to leave ya'll hangin! . . . im so southen**

**BTW fanart : http:/ animecritic514. /#/d35w71x**

**REMOVE spaces**


	5. Chapter 4

**AC:the equation of fanfiction. **

**new story+ good vocabulary + good idea = favorites**

**new chapters + favorites = reviews **

**so i have to have new chapters for reviews huh? . . . fine be that way :P**

**VTS: Air Condition owns nothing :P**

**AC: waoh! cruel! BTW anyone who get the disclaimer guy gets a mention next chapt. :D**

**VTS: my anime is not the best known out there . . . **

**AC: dont care a bit!**

**VST: you are crazy arnt you?**

**AC: I DISLIKE THE RAINBOW PILLS TAHT MESS WITH MY LEPRECHAUNS!**

Ichigo was scared, he was alone and terrified.

It started out as a normal mission, go out to the real world, track down a hollow, and come back. That was the only thing he was ordered to do. The war had been over for years, he wasn't a target anymore. Sosuke Aizen had been dead for at least 10 years, maybe more. So he had to ask himself one question.

Why?

Why was it always him that got into this kinda trouble, why was it always him that attracted attention of the bad guys? Why couldn't it be someone like Rukia or Renji? _He _was the one who never caught a break, _he_ was the one enemy love to mess with. Just his luck huh, whatta bummer.

"You going to talk english yet? I know you can, we heard you yelling it when you were captured." The fat man with the habit of messing with his dark brown bowler hat said with a sneer. Trying to look Ichigo in the eyes, but Ichigo snapped his chocolate eyes shut as soon as he heard the voice. He had a habit of doing that, in sleep they never messed with him unlike being awake. He had never had so many injections and sedates in his entire life. "Don't play dumb with us! Your not human and we want answers and want them now!" He felt his energy draining away.

'No!' His mind raced, he was sure that the evil cruel grin was nothing to joke about. He struggled a bit more and felt it affect his limbs. He saw his vision swarm with black, whether from his hollow or his weakness he was unsure. He fought until he heard his hollows voice.

_"Yo, King I 'aint gonna do nuthin. You can sleep now. Just be sure to allow me to kick these 'uys to 'ext week."_

Ichigo couldn't do anything but comply. His limbs felt like rocks, he let his hollow lure him into sleep.

_**PASSOUTTIME!**_

He was awoken by footsteps, echoing across the hall in every direction. He felt his body suddenly stiffen up, he shook his chains and mumbled under his breath a stream of colorful curses. He felt another spiritual pressure in the room, this one more subtle than the other ones, more . . . timid, for a right word. This one was more had more of a homely air about him, Ichigo relaxed. Feeling that air, the air of a overprotective parent.

His eyes flew open, searching then as he looked into the glass that they hid behind. He saw guards and their bulky appearance and the fat man.

Then right there near the man, was another. He was long and lanky with flaming red hair, his limbs flailing about him as he walked closer to the side of the glass. He had multiple freckles that lined his face like someone when a bit trigger happy with a paint gun. His spiritual pressure fluctuated as he had a disagreement with the fat man.

Then Ichigo felt the cool purple tinged water empty around him, his body going limp. The cold of the water made his skin tingle with goosebumps as he shivered with a futile attempt to get warm. Like that was going to help any.

His chains were loosened at he fell to one of his old friends. The hard floor. Wonderful, next he was going to get kidded by a little kid wasn't he? He felt a familiar presence and he looked at the concrete floor, and there, at his feet, was Zangetsu. His zanpakuto. He felt his hands reach out for it trying to grasp the little piece of home he had left. Just being near it had a marvelous effect on him. He heard his friends call his name in greeting. Orihime called out to him and blushing, Rukia laughing at his mistake, Renji trying to get him to try sake, Ishida telling him that his clothing was out of date and lame, Chad standing beside him and smiling under his long curly bangs. He reached out a hand and felt the hard surface of the gleaming metal smooth under his touch. He relaxed.

Worst mistake of his life. By far

'_King! guess who?' _Ichigo heard a voice in his head, vicious and sharp. Crap

_''Member our deal King! My turn now!' _He tried to get a grip on his mind before his hollow spun it out of control, sending happy memories just out of his grasp. His control was slipping. He felt the slow pain in his chest and eyes, his vision was swarming with black tendrils at the edges. No! He couldn't let his hollow out now! his one chance of escape was that one man and as soon as he saw the hollow in him he would have no chance to escape.

"GET AWAY!" Ichigo shouted above the pain in his head and side, the wound had opened again. "HURRY!" He said in one last attempt to save the poor souls of the people in the room.

_'Oh well King 'bu bye!' _He felt his grip on bodily control slipping slowly. As he fell into the blue skyscraper of his mind he could've sworn he heard his hollow laughing.

_**INTHEBLUEMINDOFCRAZY**_

Ichigo's eyes flew open to the blue around him. And he winced at what he saw there.

All around him the glass was broken and the metal was bent and mangled in many places. He wasn't in his mind anymore, he was in some strangled wasteland of despair. He was sitting on the only piece of straight glass there was here.

There was almost nothing alive that could damage the inner world of a person. So then how in the world had the stick people done this much damage with bright lights? Sure if effected his outer body and gave him physical harm, but this was outrages. He looked were he was sitting, digging his knees into broken glass. Ichigo winced at the pain but blocked out the majority of it as soon as his eyes focused in the dim light.

His hollow was currently standing up and Ichigo felt the slight strain on his arms as the hollow picked up the zanpakuto, and he heard a quite pronuciation of a word he knew very well.

"_Bankai_" His hollow went overboard. Before the fat man and his cronies even caught a glance at the hollowed body, he had destroyed almost half of the concrete room he was residing in. The hollow destroyed the glass container and put three foot slashes in the walls of the room, which almost gave under the pressure that the hollow was pouring out.

Ichigo felt the power getting pulled out of him as well. The draining sensation was almost unbearable, but if his hollow could do it so could he. He gritted his teeth and gave up the power willingly. He felt the sensation of surprise from his hollow, who used the new found strength to burst the glass that the fat man and his gang was hiding behind. The spirit pressure that he read was mostly of fear, but one, only one, was of curiosity and pity.

Th hollow let out a growl that ment he didn't want the poor mans pity. He didn't want anyones pity, Ichigo felt a stab at his pride, a man was feeling sorry for a boy who was about to kill him. That means only one of two things, either one he was completely crazy and was only here to be locked up to, or he had a strong side of parental to him. He was going with the opposite. Now that his hollow was close enough he saw the mans clothes had patches and his hair was frazzled and was balding. He was looking into the eyes of the hollow, the empty golden eyes of his hollow. The man backed up and hit the chair behind him, but still kept going until he hit the wall. The poor man slid down the wall until he was on his knees.

"Please don't!" he cried in a pleading voice "My name is Arthur Weasley and I have seven kids and a loving wife! If you kill me they will be left out on the street the lot of them!" he was almost in tears now.

Ichigo felt his hollow soften up and let him have his control back. '_Not worth the trouble now is it?' _Ichigo almost laughed at the hollows soft tone of voice.

His legs collapsed under him and before he passed out he remembered his manners and replied back to the still shaking man.

"Name's Kurosaki Ichigo. Nice to meet you Weasley-san"

Then before the man could reply Ichigo slipped into blackness.

**AC: so sorry for the late late late update!**

**VTS: what else is new? **

**AC: you can shut up! *wacks***

**VTS: OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW! THAT HURT! **

**AC: i win :P**

**VTS: I HAVE PILLS! *shoves pills down AnimeCritics throat***

**AC*KO***

**Thanks to all who reviewed:**

plummy-kins, Blue Chooks, Elistax, One of the Colorless, AllenHitori, Loella, Lunar Tokala, wind daffodil kyuuketsuki-san, reader238, Anyonmusnoname, zomg, inuxkag1000, Sofia10Soccer, Nefarious Seraph 13, 10th Squad 3rd Seat [you are hilarious!], Jiyle, JessieKage, GrayHeart, HELLO I'M, Yizuki, JADAJADA, mist shadow, willi890, randommuch, me, Thunderstorm101 [funny story: before i wrote this i was reading and came upon one of your stories! its a small word!], 9tail-Naruto [luv your support btw], .roar, gee, Escapedslave99 [nom], Kohanita! **WOW btw me and my friend are having a review off so yeah. . . . fan art in chapt 3**

**LOL [lots of love] AnimeCritic514 **


	6. Chapter 5

AC: OK! Here's the well deserved next chapter! I'm starting off with regular font because I'm on a iPad! whoop (that was laced with sarcasm) goody me :( I really hate typing on the iPad because I get hand cramps faster. I'm trying to lengthen the chapters by five hundred words every other chapter!

Special Shout out to LaRire! He (or she! I couldn't find a gender on your profile) got the declaimer dude! Vash the Stampede! (Trigun)

Hahahahahahahah! Yeah of cooouuurrse I own both Harry Potter and Bleach! That's the best joke I've heard in a long time! I don't own anything for those people who don't under stand my humor I mean come on! I'm laced with humor! . . . Sorta

Let's begin shall we?:

"Name's Kurosaki Ichigo. Nice to meet you Weasley-san" The orange haired teenager replied, before slipping into unconsciousness. Mr. Weasley sat shaking at the sight of this poor mangled body, he recalled the way the boy overpowered the machines and equipment, then completely took out the sight before him.

He looked to his left at the destroyed controllers chair, Fudge's unconscious form was slumped over the side of the armrest. His minister was bleeding heavily from a small head wound in his graying balding hair and a large gash on his right arm. He needed medical attention, and fast. The chubby man stirred slightly and mumbled something about taxes, and how they were un-payable in this economy. What a straight track mind.

He looked behind him to see the four guards thrown about the room. They had various cuts and scratches, but managed to get away from most of the damage. He saw that one got hurt mildly protecting his, or her he couldn't really tell with the buff, facedown, bleeding types, friend.

He looked at himself and found he had a medium cut on his left shoulder, some of his clothes became on frayed at the ends, and he may have sprained his ankle trying to avoid the boy and falling on the chair.

He sighed and shook the tall teenager, wanting to ask if he was a alright. His stomach wound was bleeding heavily, and a village idiot could tell, by the smell of it, it was infected something fierce. He rolled the poor boy over so that he was on his back and looked at the gash.

He almost vomited on the wound.

It went from under his left rib, crossed over his right side, and ended just before the base of the spine. It was shallow, thank god, but he needed more than just his limited medical skills. It was inflamed and had green yellow puss coming out of it, there was a curious bone like scab that was slowly covering the wound. Around it it was not yellow, not blue, but black, pure black that was were the blood had clotted inside the layer of skin.

Arthur tried to not look at the multiple other cuts and scars that adored his torso, legs, and arms. He tore a strip of cloth off his black traditional clothes. He knew it was an Asian style dress of sorts, but had been reduced to a skirt-like article of clothing. The shortest it went was his knees, but the longest part was half way down his calf. The only other color than black was a white cloth belt holding it to his thin waist.

Arthur wrapped the thin strips of black silky cloth around the large wound. The bleeding was stoping, but only because of the bone like scab that was covering it at a very fast rate for healing, even though it was only crawling across the boys skin. As soon as the wrapping was done he shook the Kurosaki Ichigo slowly, trying to get him to wake up, and explain everything to him. Even though the probability of that was about nil. He took in the tense face of the poor teenager, he put his hand on the orange haired teenagers shoulder and asked almost silently.

"What are you?" The tears threatened to fall for the grisly scene, and the injuries that everyone had sustained.

"I was a human, now I'm a prisoner." The reply was almost inaudible. It was heart wrenching, the boy had laced the message with confidence and strength, even though he had little left. The boy had his eyes open slightly, but they were hazy. He probably didn't even know were he was.

"You're on your way home, I promise, after we get all this sorted out, your going to go back to your friends and family." Arthur almost choked out the promise, he may not be able to keep a promise like that, but if the teenager was dying he would die happy.

"Rukia, Renji, Chad, Ishida, Orihime. . . " he started to mumble in a strange language, he smiled and relaxed slightly. Before struggling to sit up straight.

"Ah! You'll open your wounds like that! Stop moving around so much!" Arthur almost cried at the sight of the struggling. He tilted his head and patted his stomach, then began to unwrap the bloodied bandages. Arthur would swear that his heart stopped. The strange child looked at his bloodied torso, and began to search for the wound. Arthur's jaw was on the floor as the boy found the wound and, almost like magic, waved his hand over it that made a gray smoke appear. When he removed his hand the skin was healed up, the only evidence was a slight discoloration by his ribs and at his sides.

"What wounds?" he said cockily. Before holding out his hand, s and saying proudly, "Kurosaki Ichigo, at your service. I may have died again at the hands of the fat man if you hadn't came along."

"Mr. Arthur Weasley, Nice to make your acquaintance Mr. Ichigo." He managed to stutter out at the boy before clasping hands and shaking. The boy looked confused for a second before chuckling.

"Dang English and its backwards ways" He pointed at himself and said "In my language we do last name then first names. So my given name is Ichigo, sorry for the confusion." He smirked at his stupidity

Then the newly named Ichigo flickered from view, momentarily startling Mr. Weasley. Ichigo look quite transparent now, slowly fading from view, he looked at Arthur in a confused manner, and laughed at the scared look on his face.

"My energy is fading from your system, you may not be able to see me after a few moments." He stated in a low voice, Arthur was shocked for a minute. Why would he have the boys energy within him? Then he looked at the large cleaver that gave him a power boost in the first place. It _was_ the boys anyway.

"You gave me energy from that cleaver?"

"It has a name, Zangetsu, it is a soul you know." He sounded slightly pissed off, not wanting to make any effort to hide his emotions behind closed plexiglass.

"Fine" He said as the last remains of the poor teenager disappeared from his sight. Not knowing that he was still there at his side.

Then the minister started to stir in his unconscious position on the armrest. He reached out to the underside of his chair and pushed a shinning red button. And he laughed a slightly evil laugh.

Crap! Red was never a good sign. He looked frantically around the area, for any signs of the orange haired teen, to his despair he found none. No sooner than the panicked state of mind set in the lights and equipment all started to shut down, the whole area going into a state of panic. The doors began to shut, steel grates began to close over the only way in or out of the threshold. Arthur panicked he never had to deal with the horror of being trapped in a confined space with a unknown person.

He felt the huge pressure that the boy gave of and caught a glimpse of haze. He assumed that the boy was trapped in the room with him. He felt a hand graze his shoulder and a crash of machinery near him. Then the boy grabbed his hand and began writing a series of symbols and characters on his palm, to bad he didn't speak the language that the boy was writing in.

He hit the invisible hand and said "I don't speak Chinese sorry." The hand froze and stopped for a little bit before writing again.

_'First, Its Japanese not Chinese. Second I cant leave this place, I have a collar. If i leave this room I get shocked to death. Literally. Im going to knock you out cold, got it? If your out you can lie and say that you saw me escape and then passed out because of the reiatsu I'm giving off, got it ?' _Arthur nodded as the pressure increased by at least ten fold and promptly slipped into unconscious.

_**back in bold baby!**_

_**sorry had to say that near the end i got back on the computer :P **_

_**YEAH! i broke the 50 mark! lets try for 100! If i break 100 you'll get a 5,000+ word chapter~ 3**_

_**LOL (lot of love) Animecritic514**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**HEYO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA . . . You guys really wan that long chapt. don't you? Shesh make it harder on a hard working authoress! JK! i love you guys I dont care wether you have claustrophobia you are getting hugged by a tiny person. . . ME! :D**_

_**AC: HOLLOW ICHI! COME HITHER! **_

_**HI: I have a name! **_

_**AC: One that the fans have been fighting over forever. . . . demon :)**_

_**HI: OI!**_

_**AC: Do what you were called here to do!**_

_**HI: AirCondition dose not own bleach . . . thank god.**_

_**AC: *wap!***_

**:)(:**

_He felt the huge pressure that the boy gave of and caught a glimpse of haze. He assumed that the boy was trapped in the room with him. He felt a hand graze his shoulder and a crash of machinery near him. Then the boy grabbed his hand and began writing a series of symbols and characters on his palm, to bad he didn't speak the language that the boy was writing in._

_He hit the invisible hand and said "I don't speak Chinese sorry." The hand froze and stopped for a little bit before writing again._

_'First, Its Japanese not Chinese. Second I cant leave this place, I have a collar. If i leave this room I get shocked to death. Literally. Im going to knock you out cold, got it? If your out you can lie and say that you saw me escape and then passed out because of the reiatsu I'm giving off, got it ?' Arthur nodded as the pressure increased by at least ten fold and promptly slipped into unconscious._

**:)(:**

The first thing Arthur was aware of was a warm hand on his shoulder. His first thought was that Molly was going to shake him awake again. He flipped over and pulled the blanket over his cold shoulders. The ministry could wait five . . . ten . . . forty-five more minutes. At least.

"Sir, Sir we need you to wake up and tell us what happened here." A cold voice said, "We need your witness." The blanket was taken away from him and Arthur cracked open his left eye, looking at his offenders for the first time. One was like the other guards, large and burly, the other was the Minster, looking worse for the wear. The both had the strong smell of rust and salt coming from them, it almost made Arthur dry heave.

"We need to know if we can open up the emergency doors, if he is still in here we'll admit a gas that will knock us out for a good two hours, then the medical team will come in here and search the place." The Minister's cold voice echoed through his head. As Arthur looked at the chubby man, he saw that the minister was serious, he had two options, the truth or his job. Great. just what he needed to brighten up his wonderful day.

"I don't remember much after the pressure." That was a lie, what did the boy call the pressure again? Reiatsu? What was that meant to mean? His head was still spinning as he slowly got into a sitting position, Fudge was looking at him sadly. He felt the point of a wand stick into his thinning hair. He didn't even have anytime to react as the guard went through his memories. His first date with Molly, the wedding, their children in order all of them, the day that their last on went to Hogwarts, the merry stroll through the hallways of the ministries, the destruction of the small concrete room, the bandaging of the boy, the last part of the plan.

_'If your out you can lie and say that you saw me escape and then passed out because of the reiatsu I'm giving off, got it ?' _

_'_Crap' Arthur thought. The guard relayed the important information to the Minister. Fudge looked at him with the look that a parent gave a lying child. The _oh-you-think-you-can-get-away-with-that-huh?_ look. Arthur tried to cover, horribly at that to.

"I-I d-didn't r-r-remember" He managed to stamper out, the minister looked at him with suspicion. He didn't like any threat to this delicate operation. Fudge knew that orange haired power house case would never hold in court and he didn't want his political threat, Dumbledor, to get a hold of this information. And he knew that arthur would go strait to him if he didn't play this out well. He would lose the entire entity that held the power to take down nation after nation, and as soon as he tamed it to obey his will then the boy would have the entire ministry to explore and he wouldn't be stuck inside a glass tube all day.

"H-he told m-m h-his n-n-name t-though"Arthur told the minister still shaking, he looked over to the haze and tried to get the message through his eyes. '_I'm so sorry'_

_"_Well, we have permission to gas now so everyone be prepared!" A guard shouted over the rubble of the room. Arthur tried to see Ichigo one more time to make sure the guards haven't caught him yet. Then the Minister and his guards raised their wands to the sky and a sulfuric green smoke poured from the tips. Arthur automatically felt drowsy and his eyelids began to flutter shut, the he heard a guard shout. It was that shout that made his heart drop to his feet.

"We see a figure! The smoke made a figure!" It was true, in fact that seemed to be the only place the smoke was in large quantity. They quit the smoke almost immediately and Arthur could swear he heard the lone figure cough violently.

"Yes! Quick Before the monster gets up! Get him and pin him down!" The Guards went over there to obey, bit they weren't as fast as Arthur. He raced to the last place the figure appeared and grasped his hands on the boys sides pinning his arms to his sides, but before he could react Arthur leaned in and said in a hushed voice.

"I'll get you out of here, give me a few hours or so."

Then the guards wrestled him off the boy and held him down so they could put him back in his display case. Before they could wrestle him off though he felt on his hand a message.

_"I'll hold you to that"_


	8. Chapter 7

**_Well sorry for the inactivity lately, it called life. Anyway if you guys need a disclaimer, I neWell sorry for the inactivity lately, it called life. Anyway if you guys need a disclaimer, I need to check your mental health._**

**_No I DISCLAIM any ownership to these two different series._**

**:)(:**

_"I'll get you out of here, give me a few hours or so."_

_Then the guards wrestled him off the boy and held him down so they could put him back in his display case. Before they could wrestle him off though he felt on his hand a message._

_"I'll hold you to that"_

**:)(:**

After Arthur saw the guards hold down what he knew now to be a limp body, he resisted the urge to rip the boys form out of their hands and run to the exit. But he knew of he did that he would be tracked down, and the bo- Ichigo, his name was Ichigo- would be ripped out of his arms and put in the vat again. So he had to watch as the guards struggled to get Ichigo back into his place in the glass prison. As he was steered away from the area he could hear a slicing spell rip though the air. He imagined the scream. He almost ran back, but he tightened his fists and walked away from the minister and his lackeys. Fudge saw him leave and hurriedly ran after him.

"Arthur were do you think it's from? We think an asian country, but we are unsure, he doesn't tell us anything!" Cornelius looked at Arthur seriously "You said earlier that he told you his name? We need that." He looked at the poor lanky man again and raised an eyebrow, waiting for Arthur to say something.

Arthur stuttered out "I-It w-was an a-asian n-name" He looked at the Minster again and saw that he was unsatisfied. "I-t was I-Itchy-go something" He looked at Cornelius again and realized that he smiled, a wicked smile.

"I wish a report on the cleaver, its origins, and how to utilize its abilities." With that the chubby man turned to leave. As soon as the Minister left, the guards appeared again on his right and left again and brought him through the wonderful gardens.

The greenery and beautiful flowers seemed dull and lifeless, the cheering people in the hallways he was disgusted at. How in the world could you celebrate the taking of freedom from a teenager? He had no idea. As he walked the thought about the parents of Ichigo, how are his mum and dad feeling? They must be feeing horrible for their lost son! Arthur got a bad feeling in his stomach when he thought about what would happen to Molly and him if _his _children were taken away at to get power to run the ministry.

At the thought of power he looked up at the large lights while walking towards the exit and almost had a heart attack, he left his lights on in his office. Ah! The thought of Ichigo having to use more power than necessary he felt guiltier than he already felt for leaving him at the mercy of the Minister. He cursed himself mentally and walked a bit faster. He didn't even look at the beautiful scenery anymore. He kept his head down and looked at the gray cobble stone while his beaten up brown loafers made a slight noise as they it the floor. As he heard a door open he looked up to see that he was already at the entrance, he left the new section quickly and kept his head down as he almost sprinted to his office.

People he passed in the hallway looked at him worried, but as they saw his eyes full of desperation they looked away. There was nothing you could do if you didn't know what caused the pain.

When he got to his office he quickly looked at the lone Rubix Cube on a cluttered desk and a old wizard in the corner sleeping away gently. He grabbed what he needed and wrote a quick note that explained he was feeling under the weather and left, as he was walking out the door he shut off the main light leaving his co-workers desk light on. He walked through the busy ministry and people passed by without a second glance.

He grabbed some of the ministry issued floo powder, a wonderful invention this was, and threw it down saying his home address. While in the brief few seconds in the floo network he thought to himself that without the powder pot at his house the early years os his kids would had been costly. Thank god Molly though of this.

When he got home Molly rushed from the kitchen and wrapped him in a hug of epic proportions, if he hadn't gotten used to this in his first years of knowing the woman he would have had his ribs crushed.

"Hello honey! You certainly are home early!" No response. She looked at her husband and her face fell, usually her husband hugged her back and told her his events of the day, but now he looked as if he had seen horrible sight on the way home from work.

"What is it Arthur?" No response. Not even a _blink_! She led him to the couch and wrapped a brown and red blanket across his shoulders and started massaging the kinks out of his shoulders. Halfway through he began to relax and Molly looked at him hopefully, she saw some of the man she had married in this lifeless shell.

"The Minister has snapped" He finally said, barely above a whisper and his eyes saw again Ichigo's hollow smile. It was painful to remember the wounds and bruises he had that littered his lithe form. "Contact Dumbledore" He looked at his wife, "Contact Dumbledore _now_" Molly looked at his face and the suit.

She got up and swatted dirt off her apron, she headed to the cramped kitchen and began to swirl her wand. The kettle filled with water and small pieces of dough went into the oven. "We can't go over to Hogwarts in the middle of the night without some kind of treat. Even if it is an emergency."

The magic that filled the air made Arthur relax even more, his wife came in with another blanket and wrapped up beside her husband. They sat like that for who knows how long, just sitting beside each other and comforting the other with a familiar heat and smell. Molly looked at her husband, who was staring into a warm dying fire, and gave him a small kiss on the cheek a hug and got up. Arthur followed, waving his old wand and signaling Dumbledore to their arrival.

**:)(:**

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore sat at his desk reading papers, on the school or some other matter is going to be kept confidential, when his wand jumped up and sent orange and yellow sparks flying form the end. He sighed and called Minerva McGonagall to his office, she probably was sleeping, or grading papers, either one.

"Yes Albus? You do know it's late for a lemon drop correct?" She tried to give a small go at humor. Dumbledore laughed, and looked at her with twinkling blue eyes.

"We are about to have guest in the form of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, so be prepared when they come into school grounds." He smiled at her a large wide grin, and she rushed out of the office to go and welcome them onto the grounds.

**:)(:**

Arthur and Molly both apparated unto the outside of Hogwarts grounds, greeted by an always stern looking Minerva McGonagall.

"What brought you here at the mos-" She stopped when she saw Arthur's face. She got serious and led them silently through the castle, their foot steps echoing throughout the empty hallways. They only stopped once when McGonagall had to check on a hallway that she thought she heard a sound coming from, students love to sneak on teachers business.

When they got to the headmasters office McGonagall said the password and they passed through great oak doors to see a tried looking Dumbledore. After he heard the door slam the weary look on his face was wiped away with a award winning smile.

"What brought you here on such a sudden notice?" Albus said calmly, he looked at Arthur then Molly. Molly looked at Arthur and prodded him forward.

"Well," He began, uncertain "The Minister has finally . . . " He trailed off looking awkwardly at the ground, he didn't want to to recall Ichigo and his haunting hollow smile. "Well, finally snapped"

Dumbledore looked surprised at first then solemn, he waved his hands as if to say '_Go on_'. When only silence and wide scared eyes looked up to him he took his wand and walked over to Arthur.

"Would you like your memories to show us instead?" He nodded silently, and Dumbledore held his wand to Arthur's temple and extracted a slivery wisp. As he put it into the bowl the water darkened and the memory began. To everyone else, who didn't know what was to come, the greenery and the room was amazing and beautiful, the guards laughing and then the battered door. It was at this point that Arthur looked away, he couldn't look at this again.

The boy's warning echoed throughout the room. Minerva gasped, her eyes wide and her hands over her mouth, she was horrified! Albus eyes widened and his hand twitched, but other than that he sowed no outward appearance change. Molly stiffened and Arthur walked over and held her in his arms. She began to shake when the pensive went black, showing his time blacking out, and showed tears in her eyes when her went over to bandage the battered body of Ichigo.

After Ichigo told Arthur his name the pensive faded to black and the memory when out. Albus, Minerva, and Molly looked over to the pale Arthur. His hands were shaking and his face was ghostly, Molly wrapped her arms around him.

"Albus," Minerva's shaking voice echoed throughout the room, breaking the silence "We can't keep the boy there, it's inhumane!" Albus looked at the fellow people sharing the room with him, and sighed.

"If we don't you'll probably go without me, So prepare a meeting with the minister."

**AC: DONE! FINALLY! **

**Review! Please! (you'll get a Hichigo plusie)**


	9. Chapter 8

With a team of Dumbledore, Arthur, Minerva, and Severus they left the castle and its many sleeping students and teachers, Molly was in Dumbledore's office, after the pensive she said she would help treat the wounds best she could, she couldn't stand the sight of a broken boy in that sate and still manage to break him out. She said she would march right up to the minister and give him a good beating that he deserved. They called in Snape from his bedchambers and he groggily agreed he would be their fourth. Dumbledore, with a wave of his wand, made his shimmering purple robes into a black that blended into the dark night. The rest followed suit, except for Severus and his already black clothes, and walked out onto the schools grounds. And on the childish count of three they all apparated to the ministry.

They landed in the great hall of the Ministry with the beautiful arches and the grand statue of the wizards and magical creatures, in the bright artificial light they looked fine and pretty, but in the dark they were sharpened and set into focus. The faces small grins now looked like psychotic smiles and the claws and weapons any of them had looked ready to kill. Albus motioned for Arthur to show the way and he walked forward uncertainly in the dark hall of the ministry to the offices. They snuck pass office after office and eventually reached the golden elevator. It was a tight fit but they all managed to go into the small elevator and reach the floor that Arthur worked on. Instead of going to his usual office Arthur turned to the Aurors offices and went directly towards the huge metal door. Dumbledore looked at it and said a few powerful unlocking spells and jinxes after a few minutes of fumbling with the door it clicked and opened slightly. Arthur made a move to go forward.

"Wait up Arthur, I want to see something." He heard Dumbledore's voice and stopped moving. He saw Albus looking at the door with interest, Severus saw something and tugged Dumbledore's sleeve and pointed to a burn mark. This one was cleaner and straighter than the rest, as if something different was used to make it. He prodded it with his wand and the lumos on the wand seemed to _jump _to the mark and fade out.

Dumbledore blinked in surprise and did it again to make sure his old eyes told him right. His brow furrowed and he moved on to inspect the other marks, putting lumos to them, when no reaction happened he moved on to another mark or burn. Minerva lit up her own wand and began to help, it wasn't long before the four were searching for another strange mark on the beat up door.

Then Minerva's light went put and she alerted the others. They all crowed around the mark again and saw it was straighter and cleaner than the others again. Dumbledore straightened up and said, "Arthur the only way we'll see the cause of this is if we see the boy." Arthur, wide eyed nodded and moved to walk down the long hallway, The others looked around in awe and wonder at the beautiful scenery around them, then they walked into the courtyard like area and their gasps got louder. He quickly maneuvered out of the beautiful place, if they were to abandon this mission because of some pretty sunflowers then he would personally raid the ministry during the middle of the day to get this kid out of here. But the group kept walking through the crazy floor plans and thought they got lost more than once along the way.

When they found the door Minerva looked proud and Snape slumped a bit. They had been arguing about witch way to go and McGonagall won that bet of ten sickles. Then dumbledore wasted no time opening the beaten up door and Albus, Snape, and Arthur looked at the door while McGonagall looked around for the cleaver that the Minister had used to see the boy in the first place.

After finding no strange marks on the door they tried to help Mcgonagall find the cleaver but the witch just said to look at that door harder and she'll eventually find the darn thing. They saw her firing small spells toward the floor and walls.

After a mintue of searching McGonagall had grasped her hand around something invisable hanging on the far wall of the room.

"Found it!" she breathed out in relief, this thing was a hard thing to get your grip around. This is why invisible objects are never really the craze with students, no one ever wanted to find the darn thing if it didn't jump to your wand when you waved it around and casted a spell. She tried to pry the cleaver off the wall, but she managed only to move it slightly forward.

After the initial rush to get to where Minerva was the three other men tried to remove it from the wall with brute force, but all failed.

"It's just to dang heavy!" Arthur exclaimed after the failed yanking and pulling from the wall, it wouldn't budge! The cleaver had moved a few inches from its original position, but not enough to make it fall from the wall. All attempts on magic on the darned thing had no affect at all, the only thing that anyone noticed that after magic, the edges glowed. But it was to brief for them to confirm it with their own eyes. Dumbledore had noticed it and was trying to put more power into the spells, and true the faint glow lasted longer, the thing never took it.

"Damn stubborn thing!" Snape cursed at the invisible object and with out thinking he slashed his wand in a downward motion at it, as if he was a schoolchild getting angry at a toy.

The wand reacted to the motion and force of it's masters will and shot off sparks off all colours and styles, it was a small firework party, going on in the middle of a secret mission, in the ministry, that had the best magic detectors in the world.

Not the smartest thing to do in the world, but the cleaver must of thought it was funny or something, because the thing glowed much longer than anything else they tried. Dumbledore Looked at it and then back at Snape's wand, and smiled that twinkling smile of his.

Then the strangest thing happened.

Instead of a clam collected old man, who was wise beyond his years, fought in countless wizard duels, and was a head master of a school, was a lunatic.

Spells were bouncing off the walls and the other three companions were ducking and dodging left right and sideways. They had to put up their occasional shields themselves to keep form begin hit. The old man hissy fit was dangerous to both the companions health and Dumbledore's own. If the old man kept this up for a extended period of time, the magic would eventually make him collapse on himself.

"Albus!"

"Sir!"

The cries of his friends and subordinateness made him turn around and look at them in the eyes. His bright blue eyes were a little duller and he looked as if he need a lot more sleep than he had. His shoulders were slumped and the other two men of the group had ran up to help support the old man. He pointed at the cleaver and the others were so surprised they literally let Dumbledore drop to the floor.

After the that little fiasco they walked over the to the now flickering sword. It was solid then faded a bit, then became solid again. Albus tried to grasp the bandaged handle of the cleaver, but a quick hand stopped him. The Order of the Phoenix almost dropped their leader twice that day.

The man who grabbed his hand had dark glasses and crazy wavy brown hair, his dark as night cloak draped over his shoulders and went down to his knees. He had white fur at the neck and wrists, his feet were covered in black shoes. He had that look that told you to shut up and listen.

He spoke in a quick dialect that was anything but the queens English. He saw the confused expression on their faces and sighed, he tapped his chest and spoke again.

"Zangetsu." His long fingers reached out and pointed to the oldest there, Dumbledore looked at him and got the messaged to speak his own name.

"Dumbledore, Albus." He said in the correct way to say it in Japanese. The wonky system had fooled more than one man, and if they where dealing with foreigners than they had to have some way to communicate with them. If not they would get no where and it would eventually come to fights within the whole thing.

The man seemed fine with this and be situation as it was and began to walk down to the heavy metal door, and passed right through the thing like it was nothing. The group of four followed him with great haste, they did not want to be left after they went through all that work. The hallway was concrete and the walls looked much thinner to Arthur than when he orientally went through the dark hallway. They reached a dead end again and instead of Dumbledore just walking up to it and muttering a few spells so they could easily and quietly pad through the secret entrance, The man, Zangetsu, walked right up to it and held up his hand.

The light that came off of it was blinding, the red fire was massive and loud. THey all ducked behind one another, the four wizards in astonishment off the saw power that the man had. The large spell quickly quieted down and the tall man just waltzed right through like he owned the place. It was insane! They followed him quickly through the large opening and the large complicated mechanics blocked the path for Arthur once again.

The man raised his hand again and was ready to blow the roof off the place, but Dumbledore's eyes widened and his thin old wrinkled hand stopped the younger mans. The black cloaked man that was not Snape looked at him a cocked an eyebrow high on his fore head. He reluctantly put his hand back down to his side and the black fabric blended with itself and it looked like he had no arms. Arthur walked on ahead and saw the damage that the teenage boy did before he blacked out. Some wires had snapped and the walls of the machinery had begun to crack under the massive weight he had given off.

They walked up the white stair case and the pressure was gone once again. Zangetsu shifted uncomfortable with the lack of space and the awkwardness of the stares he felt on his back. They soon reached the room where most of the destruction had taken place, the large chair that was in the center was broken so Arthur had to stand up to control the whole operation, the lean body of the red haired man looked over the now dark observatory and he cursed slightly.

The whole place where he saw the boy was dark and he could not see if he was guarded or not.

The group was looking deep into the darkness that surrounded the place that the teenager was held. Zangetsu looked into the darkness and began to lift his hand again, the red light was forming again, and this time Dumbledore did nothing to stop it. The old man and the whole group watched in wonder and curiosity as the ball of energy was let loose into the ground below.

The three Hogwarts staff and the one ministry worker looked as the ball hit the ground and the whole place shook on its foundation. The explosion that made all but Dumbledore jump back was red as blood and deadlier than anything Arthur had seen in his many years of life. The long hand that cast the spell lowered and the cloaked stranger jumped- more like drifted really- down into the now darkness.

Whatever was down there was either dead or gone, so what was the worry?

Dumbledore sent out a small Lumos after him, so that the old man could see what the younger would do. Snape caught the drift and, as he was sneering down his hooked nose, sent out a silent and gloomy Lumos. Minerva, bless her, sent out her own, followed by a shaken Arthur. The Lights followed the man as he walked to the container that held the thin teenager.

Ichigo was hanging limply from the chains, the plexi-glass blown out of its place and the liquid gone. The wavy haired man gently began to undo the harsh chains, the metal had dug deep into his skin, so the red and raw marks stood in stark contrast to his pale skin. The orange haired teenager's ribs were harsh against his skin as he breathed up and down. He was out cold, the display from earlier had taken a lot out of him.

Zangetsu got tried with trying to pick the lock and eventually just broke the dumb thing, the chains shattering into shards. Ichigo's legs now were free, but his hands still hung above him, the chains almost gloating at the hold on the boy. Zangetsu didn't even blink as he broke them, almost getting as smile out of it.

Ichigo fell limply into the waiting arms of his sword, the man caching him then putting him down onto the floor. Dumbledore, Snape, and Minerva were there in an instant, with Arthur right behind them. Zangetsu nodded and let Ichigo's head slide out of his hands and rest on the wet floor. The cloaked man stood up and disappeared into a mess of partials.

"Will he be okay?" Arthur asked as he saw Minerva hold onto the thin body. She tried to wake him, but to no avail. Her hand went to his jawline, the thin pale fingers looked ghostly compared to his skin, but she still held her hand against the point, trying to find a pulse. Minerva bit her lip as the point held no avail, but as she pressed harder she found the small thumping that made her own heart calm.

"Yes, I have life." She tried to wake him up again, the small hits to his face and shaking his shoulders seemed to do no good to anybody. Minerva sighed and looked to Dumbledore to help her out with the situation. The older man's fingers hovered over the teenagers eyelid, he pressed slightly and let loose a sigh. He then trailed his finger down into the neck and found the collar. He tugged at the device, but to no avail.

Arthur grasped his hands against his sides and looked to Snape. Even the pale potions master looked a bit out of sorts. He trailed eyes across the place, walls still in a state of disrepair and found a small light on. A red light that blinked in warning, a warning he really didn't want to set off. Arthur grabbed the potions master's head and yanked it to the light.

"Oh come on-!" Snape began to say as an alarm went off at the moment. Dumbledore grabbed the teenager and protected him with his torso. Minerva also made a grab at the body. Arthur pulled his wand out and got into a defensive stance. Snape thought fast and grabbed Arthur, pulled him to the other three and pulled out his wand. Before he was going to get them all out of there Arthur jumped up and dragged the now much lighter cleaver towards them all. As soon as his fingertips brushed Snape's he felt a tug in his gut and they where off.

The first thing that Snape knew was a pain in his arm and a screaming going on next to him. The dark-haired potion master looked out to the left, the screams were foreign and sounded like mumbles to his ears. He cracked open ad dark eye to see a writhing mass of forms that held another body down. The potions master squinted to get the blurriness out of his eyes and saw Minerva had only one hand in the fight and Arthur and Dumbledore looked to be the main helpers. A scream of pain again, in the universal language of help that almost anyone understood.

He winced again as a pain shot up his right arm. A hiss again and he saw Minerva look at him and her old eyes showing their age. Snape covered the splinching**, **all it looked to be was a long shallow scratch. He ripped off the black cloak and made a makeshift bandage. The black haired man looked at his companions to see if they got damaged with the hasty disapparition. He winced in pain as the shallow wound finally made way to his hyped brain.

"Minerva! Severus! Albus!" A familiar voice called out to the group. Arthur raised his eyebrows at being discarded, but since he was not apart of the faculty and staff it was fine that he wasn't included in the group. An elderly nurse looked up, she and a half giant man had come at the calling of the tell tale snap of the apparition spell. Molly was next, almost running to Arthur with full force.

"We have the teenager! Quickly! Get this thing off of him!" Who shouted it, no one knew, but the nurse and the giant were at their side, trying to rip the glowing collar off of the still struggling teen. The orange haired teenager began scraping at his neck in a furious attempt to remove the buzzing device from his neck.

* * *

Ichigo he clawed nice long red marks on his neck and collarbone. His nails hadn't been cut in who knows how long, so the jagged edges of the cuticles scraped and pulled at pale skin. He hissed at the pain of the nails, but screeched again at the magical jolt to his systems. A pair of hands tried to pull the collar to help him and Ichigo let them try. The thick metal thing was locked into place with come sort of kidō and Ichigo tried to overpower the demon arts with his own spiritual pressure.

The air became thick and overpowering. The Hogwarts teachers _saw _the thick lines in the air that showed the movement of the particles. The hand on the collar was glowing a mix between a soft blue-teal and a red-black. The blue seemed to take over most of the power, but the strands and tendrils made the exotic power look dark. Ichigo thought this couldn't go wrong. If it overpowered the spell then the collar would short circuit, if it melted the collar then it wouldn't be his problem anymore. Ichigo pulled at it again, the reiatsu was straining his hand, the muscles in his worst handy been used in a period of time, making them used to rest. He hissed as another sharp jolt of the pain echoed through the already bruised neck.

Snape dared not swat the hand away from the neck. The potions master had no idea what it would do to the boy and his hand. The black haired hook nosed man looked over to Minerva and she had a hand over her mouth. She couldn't believe that the teenager still wanted to help the people help him. Molly was beside Minerva and the two women looked at each other.

Ichigo couldn't hold up the reiatsu forever, he felt the drain on him and another hiss escaped him. He was about to let loose a whole hell of curses-

A loud _CRACK_ sounded throughout the area. He looked up from the cold ground to see a heavy breathing fat man. Ichigo smirked and had the surge to smirk at him, his hollow was rubbing off on him he swears. The Minister looks down and Ichigo was about the continue in a stare off with the man, but the sharp pain in his neck. He hissed and his hand tightened around the metal. He felt the reiatsu flicker a bit on his hand and the pain came through at a higher rate. The minister walked right over to Ichigo and placed his twig-zanpakutō on the burning metal. It popped off with a snap and the Shinigami took a large breath that accrued his back off the ground. He coughed up whatever was in his stomach and his erratic breathing made the nurse come over and place a comforting hand on his stomach. He was propped up by who knows what. He coughed again, this time dry heaving.

"Go to hell" He hissed at the man, the fat bowler hat wearing man. The old man that Zangetsu went to try and get help came in between the teenager and the middle aged greying man.

"_There will be no fighting on Hogwarts ground, come to my office if you want to argue!_" Dumbledore yelled to the two festering opponents. The Minister sneered at the teenager still on the ground, bud looked into Dumbledores clear blue eyes and motioned for him to lead the way. The Minister left with the old man. the bowler hat was off and the grubby fingers rubbing the material raw.

Ichigo coughed and dry heaved as soon as the man was out of sight. The nurse and the other woman who helped him escape were at his side instantly. He stomach and rolled on his side. Ichigo was just in a state of shock right now, it had happened after the battle with Aizen as well. He had been sick as a dog until he was healed and saw his friends alright again. He clasped a hand to his mouth in attempts to control gagging. The nurse had begun rubbing circles in his back and Ichigo slowly began to stop shaking. The taller woman, the one with black-borwn hair that was tied in the highest bun he had ever seen, was holding him up on his side, to make sure he didn't collapse on himself.

"Arigatō" Ichigo said quickly. He tried to stand up shakily. He wanted to thank the old man for helping him out of that hell-hole. Ichigo was pushed down again by both women.

"You're not getting up until we make sure you can without straining anything." The older woman said. The nurse began to prod for bruises and other major and minor injuries. She traced the wind that Ichigo had closed recently and he hissed at the prod at it. It had healed on the skin level and would have to cut it again to get the puss and such out. He was disgusted that his hollow would heal something without disinfecting the wound first. The hollow claimed because 'He never really learned to do that', but Ichigo wasn't sure.

"Im fine, I swear" Ichigo knew his english was broken and mangled, but he still thanked whatever god he should believe in for the Shinigami's gift of tongue. He knew he would only get by if the sentence was correct in Japanese as well as English, but that would happen only in simple sentences, so he could be grateful about the situation he was in now.

* * *

"We are going to take you up to Dumbledore's office so you can talk about all of this with him." Minerva said to the orange haired teenager. He scowled at whatever was bothering him and held her arm to stand. Ichigo, she had to remind herself to use the name, was still wearing tattered traditional wear from wherever he came from. He was shaking and Minerva held tight to his pale arm. She and Hagrid made sure he didn't fall as he was walked toward Dumbledore's office.

The walk towards the stone office was slow and painful for Ichigo, you could see the slight strain on his face and the caution in witch he took his steps. The silent castle was dark and the groundskeeper tried to act as a watch out for nosy students, trying to see what was going on in the middle of the night. Minerva was concerned deeply about the orange haired teenager.

The office was guarded by a password and as soon as Minerva said 'lemon drops' the disfigured gargoyle grunted and moved out of their way to the door. The office that was usually filled with candles and interesting little quirky objects was now dark and full of undisguised malice. Dumbledore was smiling happily and the Minister was scowling almost as deep as Ichigo.

"Dumbledore, I've brought the boy." Minerva broke the silence that was making the atmosphere seem so damp. Ichigo looked at the Minister with a look that could put Snape to shame.

"Good, Ichigo was it? We, me and the Minister, have something we would like to talk to you about." Dumbledore motioned him over to take a seat next to the Minister, the plush chair seemed to have been given to him, the Minister taking a stiff-backed chair with no plush, Dumbledore taking an ornate one. Ichigo sat straight as he could, the slight pain in his back and neck he ignored.

"What would you like to talk?" His broken english was directed towards the older gentleman, not the fatter one. He didn't even make eye contact. The Shinigami only focused on the man in front of him, not looking to the side at all.

"We would like to discuss the resigning behind your imprisonment and how to contact someone you know well." The Minister said evenly. He was cold to the boy. The teenager gave him no respect, so why should he do anything different?

"Kidnapping, to disclose the information to family and friends do not have" Ichigo spat coldly at the man. He thought it sounded wrong, but he couldn't care at the moment. The minister raised an eyebrow at the English but refrained from commenting on it.

"You speak english well for a person who isn't, how do you know the language?" Dumbledore spoke slower now that he knew Ichigo obviously did not speak English fluently. Ichigo looked offended at his mental skills begin compared to a three year olds and his eye twitched ever so slightly.

"Please, I can understand you" Ichigo stated lamely at the two men. He didn't want to have them thinking he was an idiot.

"Good, I would like to give the reasons for your, so called 'Kidnapping'," the Minister stated, at which Ichigo hissed. "Our researchers noticed you and your little 'group' going though the area and went to investigate. We thought you where some sort of magical beast. The team could see you through whatever spell to keep the lower powered wizards off your tails, so they wanted to stun one of you to study you in private. It just so happens to be that when you got in the way of the spell it reacted strongly. It was like a magnet, negative to positive poles." The minister made a motion with his hands showing the attraction of two objects.

"So what your telling me, Cornelius, is that the magic is attracted to him like a magnet?" Dumbledore asked, one silver eyebrow raised in disbelief. That had never happened before, no matter what the object. It was unheard of.

"Send a Lumos charm of some sort Albus, see for yourself. Him and his blasted cleaver." The Minister waved his arms to Ichigo.

Ichigo said nothing, he sat straight and his arms crossed across a bare chest. Minerva had said something of a new set of clothes somewhere between outside and here, so he hoped he would get out of this cold soon. It made his hair stand on end. He subtly rubbed his arms, heating them up slightly.

Albus took out the old wand and cast a small spell towards the two people. The light gave off no warmth and glowed a light blueish teal. Ichigo jerked away from it at first, but realized it had no reiatsu in it, it wasn't cero or kidō, it was just a light. Dumbledore raised another silver eyebrow at the antics of the teenager.

The silver light first did nothing out of the ordinary, just sat on the end of the wand, glowing. But as soon as you blinked it flickered and jumped. The ball of Magic jumped off the wand and hit Ichigo in his shoulder. It fizzled out without the power from Dumbledore, but it made its point when it jumped.

Ichigo jumped back at the ball of light that touched his shoulder, he shot back and his breathing and heart rate shot up. He had been hit with one to many cero's in his life to risk the ball of light.

"Well my boy, we do need to talk."


	10. Chapter 9

**Well that was heartbreaking and annoying. Well, here I am and Im in no mood to talk. Blah Blah Blah. I updated The chapter if you didn't get that at all and if your lost now you now why I disclaim ownership I hate periods blah. **

_Ichigo jumped back at the ball of light that touched his shoulder, he shot back and his breathing and heart rate shot up. He had been hit with one to many cero's in his life to risk the ball of light._

_"Well my boy, we do need to talk."_

* * *

Ichigo had gotten settled in and looked around the infirmary, Minerva was getting him something better to wear than tatters and a makeshift belt. He felt nice in the full Shinigami outfit, but he hated it when it was torn up like this. It would be a great relief to him to be all dressed up back in modern and normal clothes.

He sighed at the thin rough sheets against his skin and wanted to get up to walk again. After he had been hit with the light the Minister interrupted the old man and said 'He and Dumbledore needed to talk like adults'. Bull. It wasn't Ichigo's fault that he had died when the crazy shopkeeper had killed him. He looked like a fifteen year old for a good ten and a half years, but he couldn't tell the crazy Minister that.

That would set him even farther along the path to not going home.

He heard footsteps walk through the corridor and dove beneath the covers. He really didn't want any of the students here seeing him.

A soft knock on the door and he looked over the blanket, the tight-bunned woman stood in the door and he smiled slightly at her. Minerva, he had heard or she had told him somewhere along the night, had brought back a set of clothes. She held up a easy green sweater and nodded.

"I knew this would look great with your hair"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and grabbed the sweater from her hands. He felt the rough material and slipped it over his head easily. It felt warm and homely to him in this great big castle of nothingness. It was a few hours until sunlight and he would hopefully know what was going to happen to him by then.

The sweater was slightly big on him, but it covered this palms and that was all that really mattered. It made him look like he wasn't half starved to death. he smiled as he saw the long loose jeans and internally smiled and did a small dance of joy. Rukia would know he was happy dancing internally from his blank expression, but Minerva just saw him pull the clothing over his head and lean back slightly.

"Arigatō Minerva-san" He took the rest of the clothes and pulled the curtain to get changed in privacy. He pulled on the boxers and jeans and sighed at the clothes he took off. He was now wearing a modern day clothing set out of his gigai. He would need to start carrying around an extra set of clothes for when his got destroyed. He looked like a normal plus.

Ichigo paused.

He looked like a plus! Not a Shinigami or a hollow! A plus! He almost smiled at this. He hadn't looked like a plus ever since Urahara had killed him! He snorted at that fact and rolled back the curtain. Minerva was looking at him and smiled at what the outfit looked like on him.

"I knew it would fit! Snape owes me _again_!" She smiled at the teenager and sat down on the bed next to him. "I can't believe I just broke into the ministry trying to get a kid out from a kidnap. That was the most fun I had had in years!"

"Congratulations." Ichigo said in a confused manor. Was that the right thing to say? Or no? Oh well. He would have a bit to learn about structures of sentences and such tonight. He began talking to Minerva about things. No war, no fights, just things.

Why where the candles not dripping wax all over the floor? Why was Magical so versatile? Why could she not bend it to her will?

Ichigo showed her holding a ball of reiatsu, the blue-black ball of light soft in the night and Ichigo played with it. Ichigo could feel the power they drained come back to him. He could feel the reiatsu they took from him slowly building back into his reserves. He slightly panicked about his Zanpakutō, but he knew he would get it. Dumbledore did break him out after all, he would know how to get into the place. All Ichigo had to do was break in and make some hell.

Making hell was his specialty. No one else could do it better.

He sighed and the ball of energy he was absently playing with burst with a loud 'pop'. He grimaced and shook his hands to get the sting out of them. It was like holding a ballon that popped. Not pleasant. Minerva was looking at the place where it popped and had her eyebrows raised high.

"What?" he asked with genuine question in his voice. Had he done something wrong?

"What was that?" She motioned to his hands and made the back and forth motion that Ichigo did to play with the ball. Ichigo looked at his hands and made another ball of reiatsu. The blu-black was small this time and Ichigo frowned at it. After all the years he spent practicing in kidō, the only thing he could do without blowing itself up was play with a ball and cero. Really. He sighed again and threw the ball into the air. He watched as Minerva studies the thing.

"You want it?" He held out the reiatsu ball to her and she takes it carefully. As soon as Ichigo lets go the ball pops again. Minerva shot her hands away from the slight pain that came from the mini explosion. Ichigo barked out a laugh and looked at Minerva's red hands. It affected her more than it affected him. But that made sense. He sighed and apologized for the small pain that he was responsible for. She shook her head sternly and made the comment that it wasn't his fault.

As Ichigo was about to respond to the comment he was called to Dumbledore's office by the greasy haired man named 'Snape'. The man had a crooked nose, like most shinigami after a faux battle, they tend to get a little messy after a while. He walked easily and saw that Snape was walking off to the side, as if Ichigo made him uncomfortable and uneasy. Ichigo respected his space. No reason to make the man more on edge then he already was.

Ichigo made it to the office and once again the password of 'Lemon Drops' was given, and once again he found himself seated next to a man that had made him captive. He sneered at the man, hatred dripping from every pore.

"Hello, Ichigo, I would like to apologize on behalf of the Ministry and all wizards alike." Dumbledore stated. He smiled warmly at the orange haired teenager and offered a lemon drop candy to the boy. Ichigo refused and glared at the man to his right.

"Gramps, I want to know why it was threatened when had access to pass on to the ground?" He asked in a formal tone. His speech was improving form his time with Minerva, but it was still garbled and lacked flow.

Dumbledore looked at a bit taken back on the fact he was called 'Gramps', but still sighed and tilted his head towards the Minister.

"We had every right to remove you and your friends from the ground, it was ministry territory and you caused an upset in out magical system. You made jinxes and working spells go a bit haywire. We put more research into you and found large power holds. We improvised." The Minister crossed his arms on his chest and leaned back in his seat. Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the two men.

"We had permission be where group was. Gotei thirteen said we could go as vacation. We went. Got attacked. Green bright pushed out of . ." Ichigo trailed off, trying to find the word to say that made more sense to Dumbledore and the Minister. His orange eyebrow furrowed and he bit his lip.

"Place" Was the only word he could come up with that fit and sounded correct. He knew 'body' would also be true, but that would make him seem stranger than he would like in this situation. Ichigo looked to the old man and saw he had the same twinkle as Ukitake had in his eyes. Ichigo could never lie to the old man now. The orange haired teenager rubbed his temple and sighed.

"Dumbledore and I have come up with some terms to get you back up to health and still not be a threat to London. You either agree to the terms or, since your still under law of the state, we can bring you back." At this the Minister smiled and his crooked teeth showed through thin cracked lips.

handIchigo glared at the Minister, his amber eyes glowing with hate, pure dislike was are on Ichigo, only seen to compete with Aizen's gaze. He looked as the fat man put out a hand to agree to the deal.

". . .What are the terms?"

* * *

**Fanfiction! What did ju do! **

**Seesh. It said chapter ten was out, when it wasn't. Well, this used to be a larger part of chapter eight, but now Its an early update. Whoop. **

**From here on out it will be rough to pump these fanfics out. So I will make no promises. **


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello FanFiction, Finals are on Friday and I need to blow off steam somehow without mauling anyone within a twenty mile radius. Oh!~ On a second note, I say 'somebody', as 'some buddy' weird how that works huh?**

**Just though you ought to know, (name the movie)**

* * *

_Ichigo glared at the Minister, his amber eyes glowing with hate, pure dislike was are on Ichigo, only seen to compete with Aizen's gaze. He looked as the fat man put out a hand to agree to the deal._

_". . .What are the terms?"_

* * *

"You need to wear that metal collar at all times, so we know where you are and how you are doing physically." The Minister had a snarl in his voice, it seemed to Ichigo that Dumbledore had more power of him than the Minister liked. "We need a monthly blood test and we need you t-"

"We would like to welcome you as a Hogwarts exchange student." Dumbledore finished for the Minister. Albus did not want to see the potential student be waned off the offer because of a half-crazy Minister. The old man shuffled through some paper and began to fill out some forms. The blue eyes that shone with all the stars looked at the cold glare of smoldering amber.

Ichigo looked at the chubby sweating hand and snarled. Full lips curling upward to show teeth. He grasped the hand and shook, once and hard. If he did it any harsher he would have broken the mans arm. The Ministers eyes widened at the force, but he didn't cry out in pain. Good, this was going to be fun if he had another meeting with him.

"I need all my . . . objects," He looked at Dumbledore for approval of the word before continuing, "back to me." Ichigo would stand firm on this, he needed his soul phone and Zangetsu back before he would even consider thinking of staying anywhere near this place.

The Minister hesitated, he bit his lip, chewing on the skin thoroughly. Dumbledore laughed, a hearty full laugh, and smiled.

"I knew you would want something out of the ministry, and I was right, so I told him if he asks for personal belongings he could have them back, or I would break you free again." Dumbledore smiled even wider as Ichigo surprised a snort of happiness. The Minister was red in the face, grabbed a paper off of the desk and stormed out of the office. The Shinigami raised his eyebrow towards the headmaster of the school and smirked.

"Good thinking." He smiled as Dumbledore laughed again.

"I do say, I think Minerva has her lucky charm, winning all the bets tonight, Snape had a good twenty sickles on the clothes bet. You are going to rob him of his money by the time you are though here." Dumbledore made light conversation as he began to sign and fill papers again. "I think Snape has taken a liking to you though, honestly, making a Minister mad, and then living to tell the tale this day and age?" A quill moved on its own as the older man moved to grab some different types of filling off of the other shelves.

"I seem to habit that." Ichigo rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. He always seemed to piss off the wrong People. Mostly the important ones. Ichigo turned his attention to the moving quill, the feather was long and white and Dumbledore seemed to have no trouble controlling it. It seemed to be more of a small amount of power, and a prearranged mastery of it. Instead of just raw force that Ichigo dealt with, it seemed much more of a flow than a force.

It was like describing that his power is a 'push', a unmoving and unbreakable force, while this new kind of power is more of a 'pull', flexible and malleable. This was not concentration, it was a whole different power source. Ichigo touched the moving feather and it fell to the tabletop. The small amount of power in the air controlling it smushed out of existence.

"Hm, usually when a student touches a feather, than it just swirls and keeps going, not drops." Dumbledore frowned and cast the simple spell again. The feather jumped to attention, its long curling handwriting mimicking the older mans.

Ichigo tested the theory again, this time without touching it. He pressed his reiatsu into it by compressing that around him. He had found this out earlier on, great way to slowly strangle weaker opponents. The feather dropped just as fast, if not faster. The shinigami smiled like a child on candy, it was rather demonic from the headmasters point of view.

"Do it again, the small power." Ichigo looked at the headmaster with a look on his face that clearly said, 'interesting'.

"If you want, we still have a few hours before the students get up, would you like to try taking apart my main hall?"

Ichigo looked at him with a face that said, 'Can I?' Ichigo bowed deeply and clasped his hands together. He wanted to see what he could to and to what extent. If he was going to really tear the crap out of whatever place he was stored at, he needed to see what he could do at his current power.

Dumbledore sighed and looked around at his current paper work, the filling in a new student to with year was a bit of a hassle, and with all this stress from the press and Harry, he needed a bit of fun himself.

"As long as you only destroy the main room, those spells are not to complex, we need to redo them next month anyway."

And that paper work was a lot easier than the one that currently sat on his desk.

"Lead the way, Ichigo Kurosaki."


End file.
